1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling structure for electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the progress of the information technology, large-sizing and the increase of packing density of a storage device used as a memory device in an information processing system has been in a progress. In such a storage device, it is necessary to efficiently discharge heat generated within to the outside. For this end, conventionally, several measures for efficiently discharging heat to the outside including the improvement of arrangement of electronic devices inside the storage device have been considered. Particularly, among electronic devices which are mounted in the storage device, a power source device which converts an AC power fetched from the outside into a DC power constitutes one of large heat generating sources. Accordingly, the conventional storage device has been configured such that the power source device is arranged above a casing or below a fan (an exhaust device) so as to readily discharge the heat from the power source device to the outside of the casing.